<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Meaning of a Kiss by JSinister32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986750">The Meaning of a Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32'>JSinister32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Flash Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, seven kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven kisses, seven body parts.  Short stories illustrating the meaning behind each kiss.</p><p>A plot bunny I ran across that wouldn't leave me alone.  I hope you guys enjoy 🤍</p><p>Hearts and body parts,<br/>JM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Meaning of a Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: I absolutely hate having to add this note in my stories, just so you all know. I do not allow translations or copies to other sites. If you find my work anywhere other than AO3, please let me know. Thank you for understanding.<br/>-JM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A kiss is a lovely trick </em><br/>
<em>designed by nature,</em><br/>
<em>To stop speech </em><br/>
<em>when words become superfluous.</em><br/>
<em>-Ingrid Bergman</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>On the Cheek:  We’re Friends, Right?</strong>
</p><p>“It was great to have you at the crime scene today,” Will said, his eyes bright with humor.  “Did you see Jack’s face when the corpse fell over?”  Hannibal smiled, leaning into the door frame as he watched Will move through his kitchen, putting away the glasses they had used, a task he obviously chose to occupy his hands.  The bottle of wine they had shared in celebration of the case they cracked sat emptied of its contents, a sorry vessel soon to be relegated to the trash.<em>  A worthy funeral for a choice we may live to regret</em>, Hannibal thought, his head spinning as he tried not to stare at the man in his kitchen.</p><p>The doctor watched Will moved with a coiled grace rarely visible in their day to day interactions, his mind wandering to the events that transpired earlier at the crime scene.  Will had managed to give Jack what he needed, providing him with the culprit in record time.  The corpse in question, freed from rigor mortis, had fallen over as they conversed, startling Jack into a decidedly unmanly squeak, much to the amusement of everyone else at the scene.  The case itself was nearing it’s conclusion; the FBI closed in on their suspect just as Hannibal and Will settled in for their session (<em>talks, Will is my not my patient</em>).  They had broken into the bottle of wine as Will’s unofficial hour had wound down, sipping from their glasses and smiling at one another too often, their conversation drifting into more pleasant topics as the fire burned low.  The wine seemed to lower Will’s normally stalwart inhibitions, making him chatty and fond, his hands often finding excuses to touch the doctor’s hands and arms as they moved from subject to subject with ease.  Hannibal let each touch land, coaxing a little more from the profiler as he drew closer on the couch.</p><p>The magic of the evening was broken when Will glanced at his watch, groaning at the time.  Embarrassed by his forwardness, he had picked up their glasses, scurrying off to the kitchen to shut away his emotions as Hannibal trailed behind, frustrated that he had overplayed his hand.  It had taken so long for Will to open himself to any kind of affection, and for it to slip between his fingers at the last moment was more than he could bear.  When he rounded the corner to the sight of Will cleaning his glassware, Hannibal chose not to push the issue, instead positioning himself in the exit Will would have to pass through if he wanted to escape.  He waited patiently as Will wiped the glasses clean, placing them back in the cabinet before turning back to his host.  Smiling nervously, he leaned into the counter.</p><p>“I should probably get going,” the profiler murmured vaguely, glancing at his watch again to emphasize the point.  Hannibal waited, his stance casual as Will chanced a look into his face.  The profiler’s cheeks flared to life at the raw desire burning in Hannibal’s eyes, the doctor unable to keep in hidden within.  The warm cerulean eyes dropped to the other man’s lips, his face flaring brighter as he cleared his throat.   Hannibal smiled, reaching out to capture the profiler’s wrist, gently stroking his pulse point as he spoke.</p><p>“You are always welcome to stay here,” he murmured, his eyes trailing down Will’s form.  “The couch is quite comfortable…or you’re welcome to share my bed.”  Will laughed, the sound high and a little wild.  </p><p>“I-I don’t…”  Swallowing, he lowered his eyes and tried again.  “I don’t sleep well unless I’m in my own bed.”  Chancing a glance into Hannibal’s eyes, he whispered, “Night terrors.”  Hannibal sighed, resigned, releasing the profiler’s wrist.  He stepped backwards, out of the way so his quarry could escape.  Hannibal walked Will to the door, noting the slight tremor in the profiler’s hands as Will pulled his shoes on, gathering his coat.  Much to his surprise, the profiler leaned forward, kissing Hannibal on the cheek, startling the doctor into silence.</p><p>“We’re friends, right?”  Hannibal’s eyes widened, but he nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he gazed into the shocked maroon eyes above him.  Hannibal nodded automatically, his hand trailing along the skin where Will’s lips had pressed just moments before.</p><p>“Friends…,” he said faintly, his eyes unfocused.”   “Yes.  Yes we are.”  Will nodded before opening the door.</p><p>“Good,” he replied, watching Hannibal try to regain his composure.   “I don’t want to lose you, Hannibal.  Not for anything.”  With more strength than he thought he possessed, Will let himself out into the chill of the evening, waving as the door closed behind him.  Hannibal stood in his foyer, fingers trailing over his cheek, his world shattered.  He listened as the other man pulled out of his drive before locking the door, leaning against the wood for support, his head falling against the wood as he tried to come to terms with what had just transpired.  Will had kissed him.  Sure, it had been on the cheek… and he had called him a friend, but he had felt the press of the profiler’s lips to his skin.  It was more and less than he could have ever hoped.  </p><p><em>What to do with the remainder of the evening?</em>  The solution was obvious, given his current state, but Hannibal hesitated, letting the memory of Will’s lips play through his mind, drinking in the details while they were fresh. Walking unsteadily through the house, Hannibal made his way to his bedroom, his mind reeling and his body in need of a long, hot shower.</p><p>The subsequent stroking of his own cock as he pictured Will on his knees, taking him into his mouth, lasted mere minutes before Hannibal came, his vision sparkling at the edges as he whispered the only name he wanted to think of.  Panting, weak, he sank to the floor of the shower, sitting beneath the spray for long minutes as his strength came back to him.</p><p>In his afterglow, he replayed the conversation and the kiss, wondering if their “friends” clause would ever include any of the benefits he had come to fantasize about.  A man could dream, he thought as he dried his skin, his hands still trembling with the power of his release.  Climbing into bed, Hannibal lay in the darkness, staring at the unoccupied space beside him.  It took him a long time to fall asleep.  In his dreams, Will stayed the night.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the Hand: You Will be Mine.</strong>
</p><p>“Ouch, shit!” Will exclaimed, dropping the pan back to the stove as he stepped back, water splashing back and hissing as it hit the burners.  The skin of his inner wrist flared brightly with the burn, the sensation searing unpleasantly through his senses as the curses continued to fly unheeded from his mouth.  <em>Just what I need.  Burned myself making this stupid meal.  I can prove without a doubt that I can’t cook.</em>  Moving to the sink, he turned on the tap, running his wrist beneath the cold water, wincing as the drops hit his damaged skin.  He knew it would bring temporary relief at best, but it would hopefully be enough to ensure he could finish on time.  He glanced at the clock, dismayed to realize how close he was truly cutting it.  It wouldn’t be long until his guest arrived.</p><p>Just as he turned the tap off, the doorbell chimed.  Cursing beneath his breath, he dried his hands and moved to open the door.  Taking a steadying breath, he pulled it open, revealing his guest for the evening, looking calm and pristine.  Hannibal smiled warmly, his maroon eyes dancing as he closed his umbrella, safe beneath Will’s porch.  He looked as perfect as Will had imagined he would; slim fitting black slacks hugging his body, deep maroon shirt that matched his eyes tailored within an inch of his life beneath the vest.  <em>Of course he’s perfect</em>, Will thought dismally. <em> Don’t know why he agreed to this in the first place.</em></p><p>“Hi Hannibal,” he murmured, trying to sound unaffected.  “Come on in.”  He held the door open, his breath catching as Hannibal’s smile turned into a grin.</p><p>“Hello, Will.  Thank you for inviting me to your home.”  Will tried for a smile but it quickly turned to a grimace as the skin of his wrist burned.  Hannibal furrowed his brow, stepping through the door and closing it quietly behind him.  “Are you okay?”  Will nodded, his voice trapped in his throat as Hannibal’s aftershave wafted into his senses.  The scent stirred his blood, almost making him forget that he’d just burned himself.  Shaking his head, he turned back to the kitchen as Hannibal removed his shoes.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he called over his shoulder.  “I burned myself removing the pasta pot from the stove.”  He gestured to the mess he’d left, noting with dismay that the sauce had begun to brown, forming an unappetizing congealed crust over the top of the pan.  Cursing, he reached to lower the heat.  A warm hand stopped him, long, elegant fingers twisting the dial as Will found himself gently moved out of the way.  Hannibal turned off the burners, covering the mess Will had made of their meal before turning to meet his eyes.  Will looked away, heat burning in his cheeks at the disaster the evening was already turning out to be.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he murmured, embarrassed.  “I’m not much of a cook to begin with and time got away from me.”  Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to one of his own chairs, his eyes soft in the low light.</p><p>“It’s quite all right.  I’m actually here more for your company than whatever happens to be on the table.”  Taking Will’s injured hand in his own, he rotated it to see the burn.  Will tried to keep his breathing even, tingling electricity running through his nerves at the gentle caresses of the doctor’s fingers. <em>Breathe, damn it.  He’s going to know what a mess you are if you don’t.</em></p><p>“May I treat this before we decide on what we are ordering?” Hannibal asked, assessing the raised flesh of the profiler’s wrist.  Will flushed but nodded.  The other man released his hand, eyeing the burn a moment longer before meeting Will’s eyes.</p><p>“Do you have any aloe by any chance?”, he asked, his voice low.  Blinking, Will shook his head.  Hannibal nodded, retreating back into the kitchen.  He rummaged around for a few minutes before returning to the table with a container of honey.  Glancing towards the back of the house, he asked, “what about bandages?”  Will nodded.</p><p>“Bathroom cabinet.  First door on the left.”  Hannibal stood, making his way to the bathroom.  When he returned, he carried a small selection of linen bandages.  Placing on the table, he removed his jacket, rolling up his sleeves to work.  Will tried not to stare at the tantalizing flesh of his forearms, but it was almost impossible when he was so close.  In an attempt to keep from embarrassing himself, he watched the doctor work.   He stood and cleaned his hands thoroughly, drying them before taking a seat across from Will.  Holding his hand out, Hannibal silently asked for his hand.  Turning it over to examine the burn, he picked up the honey, squeezing a bit onto his finger before applying it generously to the burn.  Will winced, expecting the wound to ache, but the honey seemed to take away some of the heat.  Hannibal examined it for a moment before carefully applying a second layer, which he then carefully wrapped with the linen bandage he had found in Will’s bathroom.  Will cleared his throat nervously as he watched the doctor work.</p><p>“Why honey?” the profiler asked, curious.  Hannibal smiled, meeting his eyes briefly as he continued to wind the bandage.</p><p>“Honey has natural antibacterial and anti-inflammatory properties,” he said, his voice soothing Will’s ragged nerves.  “It’s been used to treat minor burns for hundreds of years.”  He tucked the ends of the linen into the bandage, holding up Will’s wrist for him to examine.  Will smiled, grateful for the gentle treatment, his embarrassment all but forgotten.  As he moved to take his hand, Hannibal kept his grip.</p><p> “Just one more thing, to ensure it heals properly,” the doctor said, before raising the bandage to his lips.  Holding Will’s eyes, he laid a small kiss upon the location of the burn before turning his hand over to place another small kiss to his knuckles, his lips soft and and warm against Will’s skin.  Hannibal released the profiler’s hand, their eyes meeting in a brief flash of heat as he stood.</p><p>“A small extra measure, just in case,” he quipped.  “Now, what would you like for dinner?  I’ll place the order for us and clean up your kitchen while we wait so you don’t have to think about it all evening.”  Will swallowed hard, the kisses burning along his skin as he tried feebly to protest.  Hannibal promptly shut him down, walking into the hall to retrieve his cell from his coat pocket.  After a brief discussion, they settled on Italian to be delivered within the hour.  </p><p>Will took a seat at the bar, watching with rounded eyes as Hannibal scraped the mess of his failed dinner into the garbage, dropping the pots into the sink.  They spoke of small matters as he worked, Will’s mind still half on the gentle kisses Hannibal had placed upon his skin.  Hannibal’s heart thumped gently in his chest as he drained the water, the last pot put in it’s place.  Meeting Will’s eyes, he noted the softly swollen pupils of the man before him.  The doorbell chimed, and as the doctor went to retrieve their food, a single thought eased through his mind, bringing a smile to his lips as he opened the door.</p><p>
  <em>Before the night is out, dear Will.  You will be mine.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the Forehead: You Are My Everything.</strong>
</p><p>Hannibal had fallen asleep at his desk again.  Will stood in the doorway to his lover’s office, gazing fondly as the man slumbered on, his head tucked comfortably onto his folded arms.  <em>Been working too hard.  Will need to shut his mind off for him.</em>  His heart twinged as he stepped into the room, moving towards where the doctor sat.  Nights like this never ceased to remind him of how truly lucky he was that they had found one another.  Hannibal was more than he could ever ask for in a partner, even if he had a tendency to try and work himself to death in the small hours of the morning.  </p><p>Reaching out, Will ran gentle fingers through Hannibal’s hair, massaging the skin at the base of neck in the way he knew the other man enjoyed.  The quiet moan that escaped Hannibal’s throat tightened Will’s stomach, but there would be no lovemaking tonight if he could help it.  They both had an early day tomorrow, lectures to give and patients to see.  <em>It isn’t as if he makes it easy</em>, he thought.  <em>Looking like that, even in sleep.</em>  Leaning down, Will brought his lips to the shell of the doctor’s ear, brushing the delicate skin gently before speaking.</p><p>“Hannibal,” he whispered, his lips caressing the shell of Hannibal’s ear.  The man beneath him slumbered on.  Taking a deep breath, he tried again.</p><p>“Hannibal, love.  You can’t sleep here.  Come to bed with me.”  Shaking the doctor’s shoulder, Will waited.  He knew he couldn’t rush it, but he was tired, and wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around his partner’s back, absorbing his warmth as they slept.  His patience paid off.  Hannibal stirred slowly, his head raising blearily from his arms as he tried to focus on his surroundings.  Their eyes met as Hannibal yawned, stretching his arms above his head.  Will tried not to stare at the long, lean lines of his lover’s body as he stretched.  <em>We need to sleep.  We can’t have sex tonight.</em>  Will noted with fond amusement the imprint of the rolled up sleeve of Hannibal’s shirt pressed into the side of his face, the lines marring the perfection of his skin.</p><p>“Will…”  Hannibal’s voice was rough with sleep, still low in his throat as he cleared it.  “I think… I fell asleep at my desk again.”  Will smiled, nodding as he pulled the chair out so Hannibal could stand.</p><p>“You did,” he replied.  “Come on, love. I want to sleep with you in my arms.”  Pressing his lips to the doctor’s forehead, Will helped him from his seat, his hand resting on Hannibal’s back as they made their way to the bedroom.  Opening the door, he ushered Hannibal through, closing the door tightly behind them.  Hannibal stood, swaying with exhaustion as Will made quick work of the rumpled dress shirt and slacks, pushing the material to the ground before leading the doctor to the bed.   The profiler helped him lay down beneath the covers before turning out the light and making his way to his side of the bed.  He smiled at the quiet, even breathing filtering through the quiet dark.</p><p>As soon as he climbed beneath the sheets, Hannibal hauled him back against his chest, curling around Will’s body tightly. Will sighed contentedly, turning in the doctor’s arms as they snaked around his back.  Their lips met, sleepy and gentle presses as they drifted towards sleep.  Hannibal brushed the curls back from Will’s forehead as he lay a final kiss against his skin, breathing in the smoky, sweet scent that was uniquely Will.  His heart squeezed in his chest as Will nuzzled his face against Hannibal’s collarbone, sighing contentedly.</p><p>“You are my everything, you know,” Will murmured against Hannibal’s chest.  Hannibal’s hands found their way into Will’s curls, his breath catching as he tilted the warm mouth up to meet his own.</p><p>“And you are mine, darling.  You always will be.”  They wrapped together, slotting together as if they had been made to do so.  <em>Sleep comes easily</em>, Hannibal thought as he drifted, <em>when in the arms of your beloved</em>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the Shoulder: We Belong Together.</strong>
</p><p>Will poured boiling water into the waiting cups, the teabags rising to the surface like mini flotation devices.  The scent of black tea and bergamot permeated the air around him as he went through the familiar motions, adding a little sugar and milk to both cups before carrying them to the couch where Hannibal was waiting for him, curled beneath the blanket they liked to share on cold nights like tonight.  The book they were reading was already in Hannibal’s grasp, the gilded edge of the marker glinting from where it sat on the pages, declaring their current location in the story.  Will’s heart swelled as he took in the perfection of his husband’s face, warm maroon eyes watching him as he approached with their tea.  The view never ceased to make his heart pound, even though they’d been married going on five years.  He didn’t think he’d ever be tired of the way Hannibal looked at him, as if he was everything.</p><p>Hannibal’s nostrils flared delicately as he took in the scent of the tea.  Will set down both cups as the doctor shifted the blanket so he could climb in the vee he had created between his legs for the former profiler to settle into.   Drawing Will into his arms, he wrapped the blanket around them before grinning against the side of Will’s face.</p><p>“It’s a little late for Earl Grey, isn’t it?”  Will snorted as he picked up his cup, taking a satisfying sip before reaching forward to get Hannibal’s cup. </p><p>“I want to try and make it through more than one chapter tonight, but your voice is so soothing, I need a little extra help,” he replied, his voice full of humor.  “Plus, I know it’s your favorite.”  Hannibal grinned, kissing his husband’s shoulder before taking a sip of the ambrosia he had made.  The moan was more than adequate to inform Will that he had made the right choice.</p><p>“Your brewing skills have definitely improved,” the doctor remarked as he took another sip.  “I still recall the first cup you made me.”  His nose wrinkled as Will laughed, setting his own cup aside as he nestled back into Hannibal’s warmth.</p><p>“I didn’t think your taste buds were ever going to forgive me,” he said wryly.  Hannibal’s eyes gleamed in the low light as he gazed into the equally pleased cerulean pair staring back at him.</p><p>“It was a near thing, best forgotten,” he said quietly.  “You have since learned to remove the teabags before serving.”  Will nodded, resting his head back against Hannibal’s chest as the cup was relegated to the coffee table, left well within reach.  Will gazed at their cups fondly, recalling that first night they spent just as they were now, only the tea had been over-brewed and bitter.  The look on Hannibal’s face when he took his first sip still made him laugh, but much had changed in the five years of their marriage.  Their love grew every day, just as Will’s skill in the kitchen had.  He now served as sous chef for most dinner parties they threw, following Hannibal’s expert instructions with the skill of a master.   <em>A great deal can be learned when not under the thumb of the bureau</em>, he thought wryly.</p><p>He smirked as he recalled the second part of that evening, the book forgotten on the floor as their clothes were shed, skin to skin for the first time.  Will had ridden Hannibal’s cock for hours, forcing the doctor to lay back and relinquish control, his hands bracketing Will’s hips as he moved, learning what drove the other man wild.  Hannibal had gazed at him with wide, shocked eyes, unable to form words as Will took what he needed, giving just as much back as their bodies came together in shivering pleasure.  When their orgasms had rolled through them, it had taken everything in Will not to sob with the wondrous relief.  In the aftermath, Hannibal, ever the gentleman, had gotten a cloth to clean them before pulling Will back into his arms.  He had then picked up the book they had been reading, his voice easing through the profiler’s sated mind as he drifted to sleep.  That had been the first of many nights spent in such a manner, their need for one another taking precedence over anything else in their lives.</p><p>“About what are you thinking, darling?  You’re a million miles away.”  Will surfaced from his reverie, tilting his head to claim his husband’s mouth.</p><p>“I was thinking about how that first evening, the one with the bitterest tea ever made, ended.”  Hannibal’s smile grew predatory as the book was set down on the table.  Warm hands stole beneath the blanket, Hannibal’s fingers finding their way to the buttons of Will’s shirt with practiced ease.</p><p>“Were you now,” he murmured, his voice as soft as smoke as he grazed his teeth along Will’s shoulder.  The moan that escaped the former profiler’s throat went straight to Hannibal’s thickening cock.  “Shall we recreate that evening, my love?”  Will nodded as Hannibal’s lips found the mark his teeth had made.</p><p>“Please,” he breathed.  Hannibal smiled and pulled the blanket around them.</p><p>“As you wish.  No coming until midnight.”</p><p>***</p><p>In the afterglow, Will rested against Hannibal’s bare chest, their fingers gently entwined as Hannibal opened their book.  He gazed at their rings in adoration; the matching platinum bands that fit as if they’d worn them all their lives.  The sight never ceased to catch his breath.  Hannibal followed his gaze, placing a gentle kiss against his shoulder.</p><p>“While it may be just a symbol, I’ll never tire of seeing that ring on your finger,” he murmured against his husband’s skin.  Will smiled, bringing their hands to his lips.  </p><p>“It shows that we belong together,” he replied.  “A perfect match.  I’ll never get tired of telling people that you’re mine.”  Hannibal smiled against Will’s curls as he thumbed to the correct page.</p><p>“I love you, darling.  More every day.”  Glancing down at the page, he took in a breath.  “Now, where were we?”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the Neck: I Want You.</strong>
</p><p>“Are those my cookies?”  The voice coming from the hall startled Will out of his euphoria at the taste of the pastry in his hand.  He nearly dropped the box, his cheeks flaring to life as he watched Hannibal’s silhouette move closer.  The remainder of the Grandessa still clutched in his hand, Will turned, meeting the steady blood soaked gaze boring unblinkingly into his own.  Trembling, he gently placed the package on the counter top.</p><p>“I-”  Hannibal silenced him with a glance.  Moving closer, he picked up the package, the remaining cookie looking lonesome behind the cellophane.  Will had just been introduced to the German dessert a few weeks prior and every chance he had, he snuck one from Hannibal’s stash, ensuring he only ever took one if the wrapper was already open.  The light, sweet gingerbread was delightfully soft, a little crispy when he bit into them, the dark chocolate coating his tongue as he chewed as slowly as he could, trying to savor every pilfered bite.  It had not occurred to him that his nighttime wanderings were being monitored, nor that his theft would be detected.</p><p>“You do realize,” Hannibal said conversationally as he moved closer, “that this particular brand of confection is rather difficult to source in the United States.  I have to order them from a specialty store, and it sometimes takes weeks for them to arrive.”  Will’s heart pounded in his chest as he looked up into the impassive eyes.  He knew he was in trouble, but he didn’t know how much.  Swallowing the remainder of the bite now stuck in his throat, he looked down at his feet.  </p><p>“I know,” he said, contrite.  “You told me when you gave me the first one.”  Hannibal’s arms caged him against the counter, the warm body pressing him back as the doctor’s breath ghosted across his skin.  He shivered, a small, breathy sound escaping his lips before he could stifle it.  A small predatory smile slowly graced Hannibal’s lips as his hands traveled down the warm flesh of Will’s stomach.  </p><p>“Tell me, darling,” he breathed, watching with interest as gooseflesh raised on the profiler’s skin.  “How many have you taken without asking?”  Will swallowed hard, calculating as Hannibal turned him slowly to face the counter top.  <em>Oh god.  Please.</em></p><p>“Um-”  Hannibal’s long, elegant fingers hooked into Will’s boxers dragging them down his legs as he struggled to think.  “I-”  The fingers traced the backs of his legs on their journey upward, squeezing his ass as they continued on their path to his back.  Hannibal drew the other man back against him, stroking down his chest as his mouth found his pulse point.  He laid a gentle kiss against the pounding beat, relishing in the noises Will unconsciously made.  He ran a single finger slowly down the straining erection, swirling through the viscous emission at the crown of his cock as Will whimpered.</p><p>“Focus,” he breathed against his neck, placing another kiss against Will’s skin.  Will’s brain tried to work through the pleasure, but he could barely remember his name, let alone how many cookies he had taken.</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“Estimate.”  Will swallowed hard as Hannibal grazed his teeth along his pulse.</p><p>“Fi-five, maybe,” he said, his voice breathy.  Hannibal smiled, sliding the lubricant he had brought from upstairs from his pocket.  </p><p>“An entire package?  Without asking?”  Will shook before him as he heard the snap of the bottle.  “We will have to do something about that.”  Pulling down his own boxers, he slicked his thick cock, shuddering at the sensation.  Placing a hand in the center of Will’s shoulder blades, he pushed gently, but insistently.</p><p>“Bend.”  Moaning, Will complied, bracing himself on his arms.  Hannibal pulled on the other man’s wrists, holding them in the center of his back, pressing his face against the cool counter.</p><p>“Spread for me.”  Will’s thighs trembled as he widened his stance.  Hannibal pried him apart, his fingers seeking the tight knot of muscle, massaging him gently with his fingers before easing a single digit inside the molten heat of his body.  Will gasped, moaning tightly as Hannibal worked him open.  He cried out when Hannibal withdrew, replacing his fingers with the head of his cock.</p><p>“I know I usually prepare you more, but I want you like this.  And,” he said, rubbing gently against the tight opening, “you are being punished.  Breathe in for me.”  Will’s breath hitched in his chest as Hannibal breached his opening, pushing slowly through the exquisite, tight grip.  <em>God, you feel good, darling</em>.  He took long moments to seat himself, giving his lover a moment to breathe through it before he started to move.</p><p>“Fuck!  Oh, fuck!”  Hannibal set a punishing rhythm, listening to Will’s cries as he worked his body open.  Will’s hands scrabbled along the flat, featureless counter, searching desperately for some sort of purchase.  Finding none, he braced his legs as Hannibal wound his fingers through his hair, pulling the other man against his chest as he kissed his neck.</p><p>“Are you sorry, yet?”  Will nodded frantically as Hannibal kissed along the column of his neck, the pressure of his cock on his prostate exquisite torture.  </p><p>“Yes, god Hannibal please-”  Nodding against his throat, Hannibal let him fall back to the counter, his hands on the profiler’s hips.</p><p>“Good.  Maybe when I’m through with you, I’ll let you finish.  For now, make it loud for me, darling.  I want our neighbors to know how sorry you are.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<strong>On the Stomach: I’m Ready.</strong>
</p><p>Hannibal’s head fell back against the bed, his body slick with sweat as Will worked his cock between his lips, two fingers deep inside him, pressing gently against his prostate as the doctor tried to catch his breath.  It had taken a hurried confession and a bottle of wine for Will to coax him into coming to bed to try this, and with the attention he was being given, Hannibal was unsure why he had resisted for so long.  Will licked a long, wet stripe along his length before sliding in a third finger, Hannibal’s moans tightening in his throat at the new thickness.</p><p>“Are you okay, love?” Will murmured, gazing up at him from between his legs.  Hannibal nodded, breathing hard.  Will smiled, kissing his stomach before taking the crown of his cock back between his lips, sucking gently as he fucked him with his fingers.  Hannibal shook, his hands finding their way into the delight of the profiler’s curls as he pulled weakly.</p><p>“Will-” he gasped, his voice thick in his throat.  Beautiful cerulean eyes met his as the mouth disengaged from his body.  Shaking like a leaf, Hannibal pulled the other man closer. </p><p>“I’m ready.  Please.”   Will smiled, removing his fingers gently from Hannibal’s body, kissing his way up the doctor’s body as he reached for the lubricant.  Hannibal watched hungrily as the profiler slicked his cock, shuddering at the brief contact.  Positioning himself between the doctor’s thighs, he leaned down, capturing his lips as he pressed in.  Hannibal’s head fell back against the pillows as he gasped at the intrusion, his body tightening instinctively.  Will brushed his hair out of his eyes, working himself in slowly.</p><p>“Oh god-”  Will drank down the sounds he made as he fully seated himself.  Hannibal writhed beneath him, taking him into his body, vulnerable in a way he had never been before this moment.  Will gazed down, his heart clenching tightly as Hannibal breathed through the stretch.  Their eyes met, and Hannibal nodded, his hands gripping the bed as Will began to move within him.  The doctor moaned, his cock painfully hard and completely ignored between them as Will set a slow, gentle pace, the head of his prick pressing into the delicate bundle of nerves inside, sending bright shocks of pleasure through Hannibal’s system at every stroke. </p><p>He wasn’t sure when his hands found Will’s hips to help him deepen his strokes, or when he started to babble nonsense, begging the profiler to stay, to stay within him, to fuck him forever.  Will smiled gently down as the the pleasure built to bursting, rolling across Hannibal’s body as his orgasm crashed through him.  He barely noticed when Will buried his face against his neck, biting down as he climaxed within him, the strokes becoming warm and slick with his emission.  Panting, his vision flashing with color and light, Hannibal clung weakly to Will’s shoulders, blinking away his emotional tears as they kissed.  If Will noticed his emotional state, he didn’t mention it.  Closing his eyes, Hannibal breathed in the new feeling inside him, wondering when he had gotten in so deep, and if it could be changed.  <em>No</em>, he decided.  <em>Even if I wanted to, I’ve already come to love him.  </em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the Lips: I Love You.</strong>
</p><p>“I don’t know why I bother coming here!  All you ever do is give me this fortune cookie bullshit wisdom.  It’s useless!  You’re useless to me!”  Will raked his hands through his hair, missing the flash of hurt in Hannibal’s eyes as the doctor reached across the space between their chairs to touch the profiler’s arm.  Will’s pulse jumped beneath his skin, as if reaching for the doctor’s touch.  </p><p>“Will, I know you don’t want to deal with the stress-” he tried, but his voice was drowned out in another tirade as Will stood, pacing the room.</p><p>“You don’t know shit, Hannibal!” he shouted.  “I’m so tired of everyone taking a bite out of me, knowing that I’ll come to you and dump it all out for you to sift through the wreckage.  You can’t help me.  Nobody can.”  Breathing hard, he eyed the man still seated in his usual chair, watching him as he paced the office like a caged animal.  Hannibal sighed, resigned.</p><p>“If I’m of no use to you, perhaps you should stop coming to see me, Will,” he said quietly.  The words rang out like a shot, piercing through Will’s heart.  He raked his hands through his hair, wheeling to meet Hannibal’s eyes.  He saw a very careful, calculated <em>nothing</em> within them, the sight making his heart ache for reasons he couldn’t or didn’t want to explain.  When he didn’t reply, Hannibal stood, moving towards the door of his office.  <em>No- no I-</em></p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Will said quietly.  Hannibal stopped a foot from him, watching his face.  He kept his eyes neutral, waiting.</p><p>“What do you mean then?” he asked.  Will hesitated, trying to figure out how to vocalize his needs.</p><p>“I-” he swallowed, the words sticking in his throat.  “I want-” he tried again.  Still, the words wouldn’t come.  Hannibal reached out, brushing his hair back from his face.  Will leaned unconsciously into the touch, wishing, wanting more.  <em>Please.  God, please.</em></p><p>“You want to feel heard and be understood.  I want to be here to listen.  To understand.”  Hannibal carded his fingers through the soft curls as Will’s eyes fell closed.  Yes.</p><p>“You feel alone because you are unique,” he continued, his voice soothing through the tangle of his emotions.  “But you don’t have to be.  I want to help you, Will, but you have to let me.”  He paused before adding, “My compassion for you has proven to be difficult to manage, given your extraordinary ability to push me away.”  Will made a small noise in his throat, moving unconsciously into the doctor’s arms.  He trembled as Hannibal’s hand soothed down his back.</p><p>“Let me help you,” the doctor murmured into his ear.  “Stop fighting against me and let me help you.”  Will nodded, burying his face against the softness of Hannibal’s sweater.  The fingers continued carding through his hair as he relaxed, inch by inch.  When he pulled back, he was grateful to see the warmth had returned to the other man’s eyes.  Their lips met, the kiss barely a brush of skin as they reconnected.  They let it ebb and flow with their breathing, their heartbeats settling into a single familiar rhythm.  <em>There you are.  It’s okay to need me.  It’s all okay.</em>  Hannibal pulled Will back into his arms for a brief moment, kissing his hair.  “Better?” he asked.  Will nodded, embarrassed.</p><p>“I don’t know why you put up with me,” he muttered, opening the door to the office.  Hannibal snorted.</p><p>“I love you, so I don’t see things as you do.  It’s not just about the easy moments, Will.  It’s about the difficult, painful days.  It’s about the grief and the struggles and the tumultuous, raging emotions.  They accumulate to make what we have worth having.”  He hesitated a moment, regarding the man moving through his home as if he spent every day of his life there.  “Are you staying tonight?” he asked tentatively.  Will nodded.</p><p>“If it’s okay.  I’m in no state to drive.”  Hannibal nodded.  “Whatever you need.  You know my home is always open to you.”  Will nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>“Your home feels like where I belong more than my own does.”  Hannibal smiled, taking his hand as he opened the bedroom door.</p><p>“Only when you’re ready to move forward with our plans to share a home.  Not a moment before.  Until then, I will continue to show you that I love you, even when you push me away.”  Will smiled as he moved to the bathroom, pulling his sweater off as he did.</p><p>“One day, I might even believe you.”  <em>One could hope</em>, Hannibal thought.  <em>Even monsters dream of brighter days.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>